


Behind Masks

by lorir_writes



Series: To Know You [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Jade prepares herself to be announced as the Beaumont’s suitor and meet Prince Liam again.





	Behind Masks

After trying on a few dresses and shoes, I settled for an exquisite red dress and black mask and went back to my room to do my makeup and style my hair. But I didn’t know what was I really ready for, I didn’t know to expect.  _Will he be glad to see me? What’s his world like? Can I fit in?_

As soon as I walked out the stairs, Maxwell escorted to the grand ballroom and herald announced my name. I saw two familiar faces and decided to go for the most friendly one to talk, so I went towards Hana. She seemed to be sweet, however, she looked kind of bored with the ball itself, as if she had no other choice except to be there. We had a little chat and she excused herself to greet somebody else. _Okay, let’s talk to Sir Grumps A Lot._

“Good evening, my lady,” he bowed stiffly.

“So you  _do_  have manners,” I teased him.

“…Jade? Is that you?” Drake’s eyes went wide. He looked really surprised to see me.

“Yeah. You didn’t recognize me?”

“I… I was caught off guard. You clean up well.”

“Wow, Drake… was that actually a compliment?” I smirked. I couldn’t miss the opportunity to see him squirm.

“Uh, no!” Drake seemed even more surprised than before. “ Looking the part doesn’t mean you’re going to welcome here, you know.” Drake’s reaction to my presence at court is so odd. He always around to criticize me and at the same time, he keeps warning me. “You don’t know what they probably saying about you behind your back.”   _Is it me or he’s just deliberately annoying?_

I was about to say something else, but a strange woman showed up out of nowhere and pulled me aside. “Jade Isabel Bourbon… I can’t say I’m familiar with your house,” said this snob lady with beautifully groomed red hair. “You must be nouveau. I’m Lady Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythikos.” Judging by the way she approached me, I bet she is one of the nobles Drake was talking about. And considering this kissing the King’s shoe nonsense, I should watch my back whenever she comes around again.

“Prince Liam is here. Ready to see him again?” Maxwell asked with a huge smile on his face.

“Do you think he’ll be glad to see me?”

“Only one way to find out… Go talk to him.”

And there he was. Enchanting as the last time I saw him, but a little more serious. As I stepped closer and curtsied, he smiled at me but looked puzzled as if he didn’t know who I was.  _Hm… this will be interesting._ “Hello, my lady. You’ll have to forgive me, but I don’t think we’ve met…”

I bit my bottom lip involuntarily. _Why does he have this effect on me?_  “We’ve actually met once,” I replied quietly.

“Surely I would’ve remembered,” Liam said, clearly trying to figure out who I was.

“I suppose this mask is doing its job,” I said smirking.

“Will you give me a hint?” He held out his hand and as I placed my hand in his, his lips softly brushed on my knuckles. The warmth of his kiss spread through my arm like fire, but I needed more than that polite hand kiss. 

“You were surrounded by your men… and you owed me a drink.”

“Jade!” His jaw fell open. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“This is a good surprise, I hope?”

“The best,” he replied grinning. Finally. The smile I waited the whole night to see. Liam was stunned when I told him I left New York to join the other suitors sponsored by House Beaumont. Although his security detail had all the intention to make his conversation to me as brief as other ladies were, I could sense he wished to close the distance between us and keep talking. But he is a dutiful man and had no intention to be unfair to the other suitors. It’s okay… I’m saving a dance just for him anyway


End file.
